


Break In

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Identity Porn, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Clamps, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony has some interesting taste in kink.Steve and Bucky have some interesting kinks.To bad neither told the other.





	Break In

Tony knows his tastes are weird. Being kidnapped and fucked or being fucked during a break in is not everyone's cup of tea but it gets his blood pumping. 

Don't get him wrong, he only wants it with people he's vetted before hand. He's not getting off everytime he gets kidnapped by the villain of the week.

Tony's been good at ignoring those sexual needs until he can't anymore. So, he goes online and finds two men who are willing to play with him.

He vets them completely. Liam Grant and Barney Blake are completely normal. Liam, a Vet, is pure sunshine. Barney seems like he's been through some shit but Tony's searches don't turn up anything funny so he lets it go.

His own profile has a few lies but the base information is the same.

It takes him a while to build up the courage to work up to breaching the subject of the scene with the two men.

But when he does they don't think he's weird or sick and he appreciates that. 

The day of the scene Tony leaves for his small house in the suburbs. The security is much more lax and he makes it even more so by disabling his security system.

He places a repulsor under the bed just in case and puts on something special the two men had requested under his sleep pants and crawls into bed and sleeps waiting for the men to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Contrary to popular belief Steve is not as straight laced as the public believes. He has some interesting tastes when it comes to his sexual activities. He was usually able to get them fulfilled by Bucky but there was one thing that he didn't want to do with Bucky. One thing that he wanted Bucky by his side to do.

Steve wanted to play with consensual nonconsent. But he didn't want Bucky to be the "victim."

So, with Natasha's help they came up with fake identities and created profiles on a BDSM website that she had vetted.

That's when they found Edwin James. The man was pretty cool. And he was looking for someone to break into his home and have their wicked way with him.

Steve is super excited and they work out the scene with the other man and they work their way up to a level of trust where the man hands over the address and Steve and Bucky excitedly drive up to the house and open the front door and make their way through the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony wakes up when he hears the door open and makes his way towards the door to check. He steps into the hallway and suddenly arms are wrapped around his torso and arms are grabbing his legs and he kicks reflexively.

He bucks his body but the men hold him tightly and lift him above their heads and he feels them carry him into the bedroom and toss him onto the bed and a body sits on his legs and pins one of his arm to his stomach while the second man ties his other arm to the head board then repeats the action with his other arm. The man on his legs climbs off and Tony feels hands on the waist band of his sleep pants. 

The hands pause there a moment before they move up to his shirt and the four hands rip it off his body and shit that shouldn't be as hot as it is.

The hands glide over his nipples and then down to his pants and remove those and tying his legs to the foot board and he hears several appreciative noises above him and then hands are on the crease between his thigh and groin.

"These look gorgeous on you," one of the men says and snaps the band of the panties they had requested he wear and Tony feels his blood run south and they wrap something thick around his head.

A blindfold. 

Tony sucks in a breath and relaxes his body. He hears the click of his bedside lamp, not that he can see through the blindfold...and then nothing.

He can feel them in the bed causing it to dip but their hands are gone and they're not touching him.

It's torture and Tony whimpers and rolls his hips and says, "please don't tease me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah Rogers always told Steve that staring was not polite. He always tried to honor her lessons when he was younger and even now that he's a grown man.

However, in this case there is no other choice but to stare.

The man beneath them is Tony Stark. Tony Stark their friend and teammate. The man Steve and Bucky both have a crush on. Spread out beneath them having wanted them to break in and fuck him.

Steve freezes and knows that Bucky is doing the same.

He has no idea what to do. So, he looks over at Bucky whose mouth is hanging open behind his voice changer and he points at Tony with wide eyes and Steve nods and then looks back down at the man.

He looks back up at Bucky who is looking as conflicted as Steve feels.

Steve is about to safe word when Tony arches his hips and rolls them. Tony's voice, heavy with desire cries out, "please don't tease me."

How can Steve refuse such a pretty request?

"Don't worry honey, just taking in the view," Steve says and his voice seems to wake up Bucky and in tandem they both start working over the two bright pink nubs on Tony's chest, making the smaller man moan and squirm.

He looks delicious.

Apparently Tony's nipples are sensitive because the man is squirming as much as the cuffs allow and the pink nubs are heading straight towards the ceiling.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone in this nice big bed?" Steve coos and pushes a ring gag into his cute little mouth.

"Nevermind, I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth," Steve says and pulls out a pair of nipple clamps and with Bucky's help they put them on at the exact same time. 

They watch Tony squeal and jerk and Bucky reaches down with his flesh hand and strokes Tony's erection and tickling and head while Steve watches Tony's hands for the safe signal.

"You're perfect honey," Steve murmurs without his voice changer. Tony is too far gone to notice.

"Check in," Bucky says and Tony's hand makes his green signal and the scene continues.

Steve helps prop him up and they slide their lubed fingers into Tony's hole and begin to stretch him and Tony begins moaning like crazy.

When he's properly stretched Steve slides his cock in and Bucky slides down Tony's throat.

"So good for us," Steve says, now that he knows it's Tony he's gonna play to the man's need for praise. 

He deserves it.

"So good for us honey," Bucky says, the endearment feels funny on his lips but calling him doll would give them away. Tony's not that far gone.

"Absolutely perfect," Steve says and strokes Tony's cock, surprised that Tony has a piercing in his cock but everyone was young once. If it feels good he's not going to discourage him.

It's a nice look.

"Are you going to cum for us honey?" Steve asks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you going to cum for us honey?" One of the men asks and Tony feels his blood roar in his ears and his hips arch and he explodes, cum dripping down his stomach as the cock in his mouth cums down his throat.

Tony gurgles and swallows. The cock pounding his ass goes a little harder and finally cums filling his ass. 

Tony sighs when they pull out and the bedroom door clicks shut as they leave, then open when they come to give him after care. A wet towel wipes at his stomach and his face while a glass of water is pressed to his lips for him to drink. 

"You ready for some food sweetie?" One of the voices says and Tony nods and tiny pieces of chocolate are fed into his mouth. 

"You want to cuddle a little?" One of them asks and Tony nods and heard them shut the lights out and they remove his blindfold.

Tony can't make out anything but their outlines in the dark and even then he's too worn out to pay much attention and he falls asleep sandwiched between the men.

It's bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve wakes up the next morning to his morning erection cushioned against the soft cheeks of Tony's ass and he smiles. 

He's rarely seen Tony sleeping. He's the one Avenger who hasn't fallen asleep on the communal floor couch.

Tony looks so at ease when he's asleep. When he's awake you can tell his mind is going a mile a minute with his body struggling to keep up along with everyone else. 

At peace is a good look on him. 

All too soon it's time to complete the scene. He and Bucky will leave and Tony will wake up alone. They had fought against the idea but Tony, or Edwin as they first thought had been adamant that they not be there when he woke up and they had agreed only if they were able to have proper aftercare the night before.

He sees Bucky reaching for his clothes and do the same and all too soon they're slipping out the front door and heading back to the tower. The same question running through their heads. 

Where do they go from here.


End file.
